To love a Vampire
by harathor
Summary: An odd case that relates to three marines dead and the remaining marines who came home from overseas acting strangely leaves Jethro and Tony heading to the country where the Marines were based. Tony and Gibbs hear about the castle curious they go to investigate to meet a young man who lives there the legendary Count Dracula who is interested in Jethro.
1. Chapter 1

Tony let out a sigh as he took a seat by the window of the plane as Jethro finished putting their suitcases in the cubby compartment. "Boss this case has got to be one the strangest so far." Tony said.

Jethro took a seat next to Tony. A few weeks ago a group of about fifteen marines came back from overseas; three came back dead each killed in a similar manner. Petty officer John Harmon was found with strange puncture marks on him blood completely drained from his body. The other lieutenant John Harrison was found with the same puncture marks blood completely drained. The last a female marine by the name Mia Scott was missing her head. When Ducky inspected the body of the young woman it looked like a fierce animal had ripped her head right off her neck.

The remaining twelve of the fifteen who came back home were different. They were completely different from normal military personnel who return from overseas. They were admitted into a psychiatric ward. Tony and McGee had interviewed some of these marines they completely ignored their question as their eyes wandered. Tony wasn't sure but he thought he saw one of the marines pick up an insect off the ground and eat it.

Vance wanted Tony and Jethro to head to where these marines were all stationed and get answers. So, here they were on a plane heading off to where the marines had been stationed.

"So what's the plan when we land?" Tony asked.

"We'll be heading to the base to ask their superiors what they know about the fifteen marines." Jethro said.

Tony nodded before placing his hand on top of Jethro's. Jethro glanced down at the hand that covered his. "Tony…." He said with a sigh.

Tony pulled his hand away as if he just got burned before looking out the window. Tony wasn't quite sure when their relationship changed of course when it started Gibbs wanted it to be discreet he wasn't ready to go all open and show signs in public. Gibbs wanted to say something to reassure him but nothing came.

"So, Romania huh? That's where the legendary vampire Count Dracula lives?" Tony said with a chuckle.

"Tony…"

"Yea I bet the people there are very vampire oriented like how the people of Salem Massachusetts are big on witches. They probably have some type of attraction to bring in tourist. Oh man I can't wait; do you think we might be able to check out some of the attractions before we have to get down to business?" Tony asked eagerly.

Jethro looked over at Tony who gave him the puppy dog look. He seemed to master that look along with the hurt puppy dog look over the years making it harder for Jethro to say no to him. "By the time we finally arrive in Romania Tony it will be late. We'll need to find ourselves a hotel then in the morning we will get to work, and maybe check out the attractions." Jethro replied.

"Can we share a room with one big bed?" Tony asked while wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Before Jethro could answer they heard the pilot speak up from over the intercom. "Attention passengers we will be landing shortly."

When the plane finally landed and they were let out they went to the nearest hotel. Jethro went over to the one receptionist to get there rooms. Tony glanced around the hotel noticing just how dead it was it was eerily creepy. He quickly followed Gibbs over to the reception desk.

"Excuse me…we would like a room please." Jethro said.

"Yeah with one big bed." Tony said with a wide grin. Tony got a swift slap to the back of the head along with a warning look from Gibbs.

"A room with two separate beds please." Gibbs said to the receptionist.

The young receptionist typed everything out on her computer getting everything ready for the transaction. "Okay, Mr. Gibbs I…"

Suddenly and old woman showed up out of nowhere. "You're back, oh no this isn't good he'll be back." She said in a hoarse voice as she came towards Tony and Gibbs.

"Gran what are you going on about?" the receptionist asked before apologizing to the two men for her grandmother's behavior.

"You know exactly what I am talking about! He'll come down from his castle for him!" she said pointing towards the men.

Tony and Gibbs glanced at one another as they shrugged.

The old woman came up to the two men glancing from Tony then Gibbs. She pulled out a holy cross to the two men. "This shall protect you from his evil." She said.

They gave her a blank look. "Take the cross its holy powers will protect you from him. He'll find out you're here and will come for you. He's been searching for you for quite some time now."

"Gran stop scaring my customers." The receptionist said.

The old woman didn't say anything as she placed the cross in Gibbs hands. She then placed another cross in Tony's hands before turning towards her granddaughter.

"Gran honestly…"

"This will protect them from turning up like those marines."

"Gran, that wasn't him that was just some sick weirdo."

"I pray for your safety." The old woman said to Tony and Gibbs before leaving.

The receptionist let out a sigh before apologizing to the two men again. "I shall show you to your room." She said.

"What was all that about?" Tony asked as they followed her.

"Oh nothing really Gran just believes that Count Dracula lives up at the old castle."

"Dracula? That was just a book turned into a movie by Bram Stoker right?" Tony asked.

"That's correct. There is some truth in it Mr. Stoker based the character of Dracula on Vlad the impaler who impaled his victims on sharp iron spikes. Nobody lives up in that castle, not for centuries. Here is your room sirs enjoy your stay." She said.

The two went into their room. Tony frowned at the two separate beds he jumped with a start as Jethro wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed at his neck.

"Let's get some sleep." Jethro said pulling away from Tony.

"You're a real bastard Jet!"

Jethro could only chuckle as he went to get changed for bed. He knew darn well how good he was making Tony hard from just kissing him.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep now!" Tony pouted.

"Well if you're not tired Tony I have an idea to pass the time." Jethro said in a husky voice that Tony could not resist.

"Oh?" Tony said with a Cheshire grin on his face as he wagged his eyebrows.

Jethro came back towards Tony wrapping his arms around him as he kissed down Tony's neck as he ran his fingertips over Tony's nipples making him moan. "Mmm…Jethro."

Jethro bit at his earlobe making Tony cry out as it was one of his sensitive areas.

"Let's go Tony." Jethro said pulling away and heading towards the door.

"What? Jethro! Come on this isn't fair! How can you get me all worked up and then just leave me like that?" Tony asked pouting as he chased after Jethro.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"The castle I am rather intrigued and a bit curious to what the old woman said."

"Are you crazy Jethro? That's where Count Dracula lives!"

"You honestly believe all that Tony? It was just a story and besides at the end of the story Dracula died remember? Besides we got to get to the bottom of the incident with the marines." Jethro said.

"But…couldn't it wait until morning!"

"What's wrong Tony scared?"

"No!"

The two left the hotel to head up to the castle. None of the taxies they got into refused to head up to the castle, so they had to walk.

When they finally got to the castle Tony glanced at the haunting place a shiver ran up his spine. Jethro knocked on the door. "Why bother knocking if nobody lives here?" Tony asked.

"It's proper manners to knock before entering Tony." There was no answer just before Jethro was going to open the door the doors opened themselves.

A young woman with long strawberry blond hair and ruby lips stood before them in a white nightgown. "Yes, how can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Um…we are sorry to disturb you at such a late our Ms.? But do you think we could have a look around?" Jethro asked.

The woman looked between the two men a small smile crossing her lips. "Not at all my master will be pleased to have visitors." She said letting them in.

"Jethro I have a bad feeling about this place." Tony whispered in Jethro's ear.

"It's ok Tony. We might get some answers."

"So what's your name Ms.?" Tony asked changing the subject

"My name is Lucy." The woman said, "I shall inform my master please wait here."

Lucy headed upstairs to inform her master leaving Tony and Gibbs downstairs.

She knocked on a door before entering. "My Lord…it's him I'm sure of it this time." Lucy said.

"I knew I'd find him again I'll be down to greet him in a moment Lucy."

Lucy nodded. "Um… master there is another man with him do you think I could indulge just this once please?"

"Another man!" Her master said a mix of anger and curiosity in his voice. He straightened himself out "Lucy, tell them I shall be down to greet them in a moment."

Lucy gave a slight nod before leaving to inform the two men.

"Ah the time has finally come you've come back to me." He said to a portrait before heading out to greet his guest.

"Jethro I feel really uncomfortable about being here." Tony said.

"it's okay Tony just relax a little."

"That's kind of hard when you're in Count Dracula's castle.

"Tony these people aren't the real thing they are just normal people dressed up like a character from Dracula. It's just a way for them to attract tourist."

"Yea, that has to be it." Tony said relieved that this was just an act.

"Good evening."

The two turned to the flight of stairs to see a tall elegant man with long brown hair in a Dracula costume. The man walked down the stairs looking at the two men with interest it was definitely him he was sure of it. His hair color may not be the same color as he remembered but it was him he'd know those eyes anywhere.

Jethro let out a gasp at the sight of the young man and he wasn't sure why? Jethro for some reason could not find his voice at all as the man came and stood before them. Luckily Tony spoke up for him.

"Hello, we are sorry to disturb you so late, but we wanted to know if…"

"You two must be exhausted from your long journey, we can discuss things at another time come I will show you to your rooms.

Tony and Gibbs looked at one another. It would be rude to not take up the hospitality offered. The two reluctantly followed the man up the stairs and down the hall. The man opened a door and walked inside. "This will be your room for the evening." He said to Tony.

"Um… thank you." Tony said a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to share a room with Jethro this place just gave him the creeps.

Jethro followed the young man further down the hall where he opened another door. "This will be your room."

Jethro glanced around the room. "I hope everything is to your liking. I am glad you're back sweet dreams Jonathan." The man said before leaving.

Jethro turned towards where the man left. He reluctantly shook his head as he got himself ready for bed. He was starting to get a little freaked out himself. He noticed a portrait on the far wall above the fireplace the portrait was of two men standing together. One of the men was the man who owns this castle no doubt or at least a relative of him. The second man the face was fading and all Jethro could see of the face was the clear baby blue eyes of the other man.

He shook his head as he crawled into bed to go to sleep.

The man let out a contented sigh as a smile graced his lips. "Well…?" Lucy asked.

"What Lucy?"

"Can I have the other man?"

"Leave him be for the time being Lucy, if he gets in the way then you can have him. I shall be checking on Jonathan later this evening."

"Is that wise?"

"Lucy, I've been waiting for 126 years for Jonathan I am not going to lose him again Lucy. Not to anyone I wish I could have ripped that woman's throat out. I didn't want to turn Jonathan then I didn't want him to live a tormented life. He begged me a thousand times and each time I refused, in the end I lost him to Mina! But not this time I am not going to make the same mistake again." The man said.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on during the night the man came into Jethro's room through the window. Jethro's eyes opened as he felt another presence in the room besides himself. He feels a hand run through his hair he tenses briefly at the touch but relaxes into the touch. The bed dips as the person gets on the bed lying beside Jethro wrapping his arms around him. Jethro feels lips on the back of his neck as hands roam down towards his groin slipping pass his boxers and stroking his cock.

Jethro let out a low moan as his cock was stroked to full hardness. He felt himself getting closer to release as the kissing continued. "Mmm…Tony." Jethro groaned as the fingers rubbed over his sensitive head. Suddenly, the kissing Gibbs has been receiving stops and the hand that was on his cock pulls away. Jethro turns over only to come face to face with the owner of the castle instead of Tony.

"What the hell?" Jethro asked as he looked at the man. The man's eyes were downcast and had a cute little pout on his lips. For some strange reason it hurt him to see the man look like that. Jethro got up and came over towards the man. He raised the man's face to him "Dracula…"

"Jonathan?"

Jethro's hands held Dracula's face as he leaned forward and gave the vampire king a gentle kiss on the lips. Dracula wrapped his arms around his Jonathan as the kiss got heated.

"Jonathan I've missed you so much." Dracula said between kisses as they made it back to the bed.

Dracula quickly took off his clothes as he needed to feel the skin on skin contact. Jonathan let out a moan as their bodies rutted together, Dracula licked where Jonathan's neck attached to his shoulders. Jonathan leaned his head back further on the pillow exposing more of his neck.

"Oh please!" Jonathan cried out desperately.

Tony couldn't sleep he continued to toss and turn. This place was just too creepy for him to get peaceful night's sleep. He wondered how Jethro was holding up. He himself would probably be able to get some sleep if he shared a bed with Jethro.

He slowly rose from the bed and headed out of his room to sneak in bed and cuddle with Jethro. A smile graced his lips as he thought of cuddling with his Jethro. As he got to the door he heard a noise when he walked inside he wasn't ready for the sight that was before him.

Jethro was lying naked in bed with the owner of this castle moaning and begging like a two dollar whore. Tony's heart ached with pain at the sight at seeing this he wasn't sure if the man actually penetrated his Jethro.

"What the hell!" Tony asked infuriated tears pricking at his eyes.

Dracula stopped his make out session with Jonathan as he stood before Tony eyes narrowed. "Do you mind?! I'm busy with my long lost love!" Dracula growled.

Tony glared back at the man who was trying to steal his Jethro away from him. He didn't work for Gibbs for over a decade just to have the man of his dreams taken away from him by some guy from a foreign country. He just so happened to glance down to see the man's cock between his legs it looked fucking huge and thick how dare this man get intimate with his boyfriend he'd end up killing Jethro with a cock that size. Besides if anyone should take Jethro's virginity it should be him not this Dracula wannabe.

Jethro was coming around as he sat up in bed as he noticed Tony and the other man. Tony turned and glanced over at him giving him a glare.

"What?" Jethro asked.

"You're an asshole Gibbs! How long were you just going to string me along like this? Why is it you'll jump in bed with a stranger, but when it comes to me we never do anything sexual?!" Tony yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Jethro asked confused as he noticed the tall naked man in the room.

"Don't play stupid with me Jethro! You two were rutting together like animals in heat." Tony said.

"How dare you talk to Jonathan like that!" Dracula said threateningly.

"His name is Jethro you fucking prick! And aren't you taking this Dracula business a bit too far!"

Dracula came towards him ready to rip this guy's throat out. Tony got into a stance ready to fight for his man. Before either of them could do anything they both got a slap to the back of the head.

"Stop it both of you! You're giving me a fucking headache!" Jethro said.

"Tony I'm sorry I don't know what happened. I love you more than anything."

Tony smiled as he enveloped Jethro into a hug. He gave the other man a smug grin and a he's mine kind of look. Dracula gave off a scowl as he looked dejectedly onto the floor. His heart ached at being rejected again. He lost Jonathan to that evil woman Mina and now he lost him again to this man. Why is the world against him finding love? It just wasn't fair! What made this man so special that Jonathan would chose him over Dracula?

Jethro pulled away from Tony who gave him his famous Dinozzo smile. Jethro turned towards the other man to see his dejected look. It pulled at his heartstrings to see such a sad look on such a handsome man.

Did he really just think that? He loved Tony he figured that Tony was the only man he would go gay for, then why did he have such a strong attraction to this man he barely knew? He pulled away from Tony much to Tony's displeasure as he went to the other man.

"Jethro!" Tony pouted wanting Jethro back in his arms.

Jethro ignored him as he walked over to the naked man lifting his face to make eye contact with. "Dracula I…" Jethro began.

Dracula shook his head and pulled away from him before flying off into the night. Tony came over wrapping his arms around Jethro's waist kissing along his neck. Jethro let out a groan as he looked out into the night. Nothing made sense to him anymore.

"The prick's gone let's go Jethro." Tony suggested.

"He's not a prick Tony!"

"Jethro are you in love with this guy?!"Tony asked fearful of the answer.

"What! No of course not! Well…I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not know it's a simple yes or no answer Gibbs?"

When Jethro didn't answer Tony took his silence as a yes. That did not sit well with Tony. "Jethro choose him or me!"

"What?"

"It's either him or me so whose it going to be?"

"Tony this is ridiculous! Stop pressuring me."

"I see you've already made your choice Gibbs." Tony said before storming out of the room.

"Tony wait!" Jethro called out only to land on deaf ears.

Jethro let out a sigh as he sat on the bed head down. "What is wrong with me! I just blew my chances at feeling complete again didn't I? Man why am I so bad at relationship!" He asked himself as he slumped down on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dracula slumped into his coffin as the morning sun began to rise in the sky. He picked up a piece of paper before gently closing the lid on his coffin. He began to read the contents on the paper before falling asleep.

Dear Count Dracula,

I am sorry, but I cannot be with you. I truly love you Vlad however, this era would never allow such a thing. You're a creature of the night and I…well…It hurts I don't want to do this to you, but I have no alternative. I shall be returning to England in the morning. Maybe in another time another place it would have been different I will always love you Vlad Dracula you will always be in my heart. I promise you one day when the world is more accepting I shall return and we can be together forever.

Love,

Jonathan Harker

Dracula closed the letter as tears pricked at his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jethro got up from the bed still confused as ever he walked over to the desk and sat down. Without much thought he pulled out a leather bound book in one of the drawers and began to write. He dipped the pen in the ink when he instantly stopped. He closed the book and then opened the cover inside was written Jonathan Harker.

After reading that he turned to a random page in the book.

I feel his presence near me I only see him at night but those ruby red eyes staring at me sends a shiver up my spine. The strange thing is it's not a cold or creepy feeling, every time he smiles at me in that quirky way of his I swear my heart stops in my chest. I think…I think I am falling for him, but I can't its unnatural besides I am engaged to Mina.

Jethro turned to another page in the book.

It has happened he kissed me I never felt anything so intense I couldn't help but kiss back. This to him was an open invitation as he snaked his magnificent tongue in my mouth kissing me like the French. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He presses me against the wall as he kisses down my neck I can feel his desire for me through his trousers. I have no idea what this rich elegant man sees in, but I'm glad somebody does. Mina, well our engagement was put upon us by our parents to raise our status in society.

Jethro turned to the last entry in the journal.

It hurts to leave him. I don't want to leave him I have grown to love the man I don't know why and God forbid it's a sin to feel this way, so that is why I am leaving at least that's what I keep telling myself. I wish things were different I don't know how something so pleasurable can be a sin? Alas I shall repent for my sins, but I don't want to forget the feeling of feeling loved and wanted. Mina would be horrified if she knew the truth I love him I love him more than I've ever loved anyone and I can't have him. That is why I am leaving. I have read in a book about a thing called reincarnation, supposedly, when you die you can be reborn into another life. It sounded interesting if it were all possible I would like to be reincarnated into a new life where people are more accepting then Dracula and I can be together again. I will look into it some more when I return to London.

Jethro had read enough things were slowly starting to make a little bit of sense. If Jonathan did look into the whole reincarnation thing figuring out how that works and all, does that mean that he is the reincarnated form of Jonathan? Well, it would make sense as to the situation and why for some reason he has such a strong connection to him. How would Tony take this news? Would he even believe him? Only one way to find out.

Jethro got up book in hand and went to go find Tony. "Tony!" Jethro called out as he walked down the hallways. Only to walk right into him.

"Tony I can explain for last night…" Jethro began only to be interrupted by Tony.

"Jethro I was thinking we could go down into the village and get some breakfast. I'm sure you could use some coffee. Then we should probably get to work on this case so we can go home." Tony replied.

Jethro was silent for a moment as he took in all of what Tony just said. Tony was actually eager to work just to avoid the conversation the thought of coffee made his mouth water. The two walked in silence down to the village where they ordered breakfast and coffee at a local diner.

"Tony…I can explain for last night." Jethro said again as they sat at the diner.

Tony set his coffee down and sighed. "Jethro, you don't need to explain yourself I over reacted. I am sorry for that I know you're never to say you're sorry as it's a sign of weakness, but I am sorry. It's none of my business who you're in a relationship with. Why you would choose some stranger over me is beyond me." Tony said mumbling that last part as he took a drink of his hazelnut coffee.

"Damn it Tony! Just listen to me for a minute! I was just as confused as you are about all this. I love you Tony you have to believe that. Here read this it may explain things to you." Jethro said handing over the journal.

Tony glanced through the journal and then started to laugh. "Seriously, Jethro you expect me to believe that you're the reincarnation of Jonathan Harker from Dracula and the reason this wannabe Dracula is all over you is because of that?"

"It's the only logical explanation for the fiasco." Jethro replied as he finished off his coffee.

"Jethro, Jonathan Harker is just a fictitious character from Bram Stokers Dracula. Now come on let's get to work the sooner the better." Tony said with a smile.

Jethro's eyes narrowed he knew Tony was hiding his true feelings behind that dazzling smile of his. "Fine Tony I get it you don't believe me! This evening though do you think the three of us could discuss this like civilized adults?"

Tony frowned. "I never said I didn't believe you Jethro it just seems a bit farfetched for me to believe is all. Very well, I will be civil with talking to this guy if it makes you feel better."

They went to the base and ask the subordinates about the dead marines. Jethro had his suspicions about it already he just needed to talk to Dracula about it. By sundown the two headed up towards the castle to talk with Dracula hand in hand.

Dracula arose from his coffin after a restless sleep. He wanted to see his Jonathan and turn him like he always wanted. He spotted his Jonathan walking hand in hand with that man. His eyes narrowed as he went into action.

"Get your hands off my Jonathan!" Dracula all but growled as he separated the two.

"Calm the fuck down! We aren't doing anything wrong stop trying to be a control freak! You're not the only one who has been waiting for happiness. I love Jethro ever since I laid eyes on him." Tony said.

"Don't give me that crap! That's the same basic line that conniving bitch used to sink her claws into my Jonathan." Dracula said between clenched teeth.

Jethro let out a sigh so much for being civil. He wanted to smack the two of them over the back of the head, but he'd doubt that would help much. Tony gets some sick pleasure out of him smacking him.

"Look he may be the reincarnation of your Jonathan, but he's still Jethro and I love him and I am not just going to roll over and just let you have him!" Tony said.

The two continued to argue fiercely before to Jethro's surprise they stopped. Jethro noticed the two of them looked over at him before turning back to each other. Jethro didn't like that look as if they made some kind of silent agreement with each other. Before Jethro could react he found himself on a large bed Tony on one side of him and Dracula on the other.

The two began kissing him all over as they made swift work at removing his clothes. Jethro could not think straight for the life of him. Tony and Dracula removed their own clothing until they stood before Jethro completely nude and a hunger in their eyes that was directed at him.

Jethro let out a groan as his cock was enveloped by Tony's mouth. Tony removed his mouth from Jethro's hardening cock Gibbs was about to protest when he felt ruby red lips of Dracula's mouth on his aching cock. Tony moved down sucking on his balls taking one into his mouth nipping at it before moving to the next.

Jethro could only moan as he was kept completely on edge every time he felt himself come close to cumming they'd stop. He was suddenly flipped over his face lay right in front of Tony's cock he opened his mouth and began to suck solely on the head making Tony groan as he arched his back. As Jethro continued to suck up and down slowly on Tony's aching cock he quickly let out a gasp as he felt Dracula's tongue as it went into a place that has never been touched.

Tony pulled Jethro forward enveloping Jethro in a passionate kiss while Dracula continued to rim Jethro out. Dracula gave Jethro's ass a slap as he dug his tongue in deeper in that hidden treasure trove.

Dracula moved Jethro downward. Tony let out a gasp as a cold liquid was drizzled and stroked onto his cock. Dracula used his other hand to coat his own aching cock. Dracula grabbed both his and Tony's cock as they positioned them Jethro's opening.

"Wait! I'm not ready for this." Jethro said alarm in his voice at taking them both at the same time. They both kissed him calming him down, Jethro let out a painful cry as the head of these cocks slowly entered him.

They continued to kiss him as they waited for permission to continue. Jethro took a few deep breaths as he allowed the two of them to continue slowly. Tony had only done something like this once while he was in college it felt weird to him having someone else's cock rub against his own. But this…this felt so right for some reason.

Jethro let out cries of pleasured pain. He felt Tony's hands rub at his nipples tweaking them making them hard while Dracula gave a hard thrust sending the two of them even deeper. Jethro let out a cry of ecstasy as they rubbed against his prostate he was about ready to cum any minute now. Dracula captured Jethro's lips in a passion filled kiss Tony thrust up hitting Jethro's prostate straight on making him cry out.

However, he didn't cum like he thought he would. Dracula had a hold of his aching cock that was leaking precum stopping him from his release. Dracula moved his lips towards Jethro's neck only to get a glare from Tony. Dracula moved away from Jethro's neck as he went back to thrusting alongside Tony.

Jethro could only moan and cry out every time. Dracula continued to stop himself from his orgasm which was just cruel. It came clear to Jethro that the two of them planned this from the beginning. Well, he'd get back at them for this.

Tony let out a cry as he couldn't hold it anymore as he came deep inside Jethro. Dracula thrust one more time inside Jethro before emptying himself inside his lover, Jethro was finally given the chance to cum.

Dracula slowly pulled his cock out of Jethro letting the cum slowly slide out. He scooped some of it with his fingers before sucking on them. He then did it again feeding Jethro the combined seamen. Jethro sucked seductively on those long fingers. The three of them lay on the bed in a post orgasmic bliss Jethro in the middle. Gibbs let out a cry as Dracula sank his teeth into him. Tony sat up alarmed "Hey!"

Dracula pulled away from Jethro and looked up at Tony blood dripping from his lips. "Sorry I couldn't help it."

Tony frowned. "It's not fair! I don't want you to kill my Jethro!"

"Would you like me to feed on you as well?"

Tony nodded without much thought. Jethro lay in bed completely out of it. Dracula came over to Tony and sank his teeth into the man. "Ahh! Oh God!" Tony cried out.

Dracula quickly pulled away and began to spit blood out of his mouth. "Hey what gives?" Tony asked disappointedly.

"Garlic!" Dracula said as he tried to rinse the taste out of his mouth.

Tony frowned. "Would it help if I cut back on eating Italian food?"

Dracula gave him a duh look. Tony nodded "Then I will cut back then." Tony said as he ran his fingers through Jethro's silver locks. "So, where does this leave us then?" Tony asked.

"We've already agreed didn't we? We are going to share him and make him feel loved instead of fight over him." Dracula said.

"Yea, but Jethro and I can't stay here we need to head home eventually, to report to our boss even though you're the one that caused the problem to begin with. I have no idea what we'll tell Vance." Tony said as he laid down beside Jethro.

"Well I certainly don't want to lose Jonathan after finally having him back in my life. Do you think I could go with you?" Dracula asked.

His question went unanswered as Tony was fast asleep an arm around Jethro snuggling close. Dracula couldn't help feeling a little jealous at seeing them together like that. He laid down on the other side of Jonathan an arm wrapped around him. He would make plans to leave with Jonathan not allowing him to leave him alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jethro stirred slightly in his sleep he opened his eyes Tony was snuggled closely on his left. He couldn't help but smile as he pet Tony's hair as he snuggled closer. He turned to see Dracula just lying on the other side of him. "Dracula…?"

"Shh… go back to sleep Jonathan you'll need your rest I have arrangements to make." Dracula said kissing him.

Tony made a disappointed growl before Dracula broke the kiss with Jonathan and headed off. Jethro turned to look at Tony who gave him a rejected puppy dog look. Jethro let out a chuckle as he kissed Tony before they settled back down into a peaceful sleep.

Jethro woke up sometime later to the sound of his stomach growling demanding food. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast; he pulled himself out of Tony's grasp much to Tony's disappointment. He left the room and went to find the kitchen for food.

Once there he heard a voice. "Hello Jonathan." Jethro nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around. "Oh…uh…hello Lucy." Jethro replied.

"How long are you going to string him along this time?"

"I beg your pardon?" Jethro asked confused.

"Oh please Jonathan I know you all too well. You left him for Mina, granted you were already engaged to her before you even met Dracula. I know the way you looked at me back then."

"Lucy I am not really Jonathan."

"Yes you're, Jonathan is still inside you that's why Dracula has been ravishing you. But I know what you really want." She said coming closer to Jethro. "Uh…Lucy… I love Tony and Dracula." Gibbs said.

"Who do you love more?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which one do you love more Dracula or this Tony fellow?"

"I love them both equally."

"Right…" Lucy said with a nod and a smile on her face. She came into his personal space as his back hit the counter. "You prefer women don't you Jonathan? You don't like bending in submission that's why you chose Mina over Dracula isn't it? Mina was so wrong for you Jonathan, Brunettes were never your type you prefer red heads when it comes to women."

"Um…Lucy…"

"I know you want me Jonathan. You've always wanted me I could see the lust in your eyes when you saw me."

"Uh…Lucy I'm British." Jethro stopped no he wasn't.

"So are these!" Lucy said in a luscious voice as she grabbed her breast in front of him.

"Lucy!"

She placed her red ruby lips to his kissing him deep as she grabbed his hands and let them feel her up. She pulled herself away and licked at his neck before opening her mouth to sink her fangs into that neck of his to have a taste of that rich creamy blood of his.

"What is going on?!" Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen seeing Jethro with Lucy.

"Get your grimy hands off my Gibbs bitch he's mine!" Tony said charging over to her and pulling her off his Gibbs. Lucy just gave a smug grin as she decided to change tactics she would feed off him first.

Before anything could happen Dracula showed up and he did not look happy not one bit. "What's going on here?"

"Lucy I would like to have a word with you now!"

"Yes, sire."

Lucy followed Dracula out so he can have a private talk with her. "Lucy, don't ever touch Jonathan again do you hear me?" He asked with a growl.

"Yes sire I am sorry master."

"Good, now I have some business to discuss with you. I am giving you this castle to rule over."

"Your giving me the castle? Why?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"I will be leaving here with Jonathan and Tony back to where they came from, so I can be with Jonathan."

She narrowed her eyes she didn't like hearing that being left alone again. It wasn't fair! A smile graced her lips as she nodded in understanding as an idea came to mind.

"Good, now that that's taken care of I must inform Jonathan and Tony about the arrangements I've planned."

Dracula came into the kitchen to see Tony holding and hugging his Jonathan. He surpassed his jealousy for the time being this Tony fellow will be his as well soon enough. "Ahem… if it's not too much trouble I would like to have a word with the both of you." Dracula said.

They nodded as the followed Dracula out of the kitchen and into a den to discuss whatever it is Dracula wants to talk about.

"Now then I have made arrangements…" Dracula began.

"Arrangements for what?" Tony asked suspiciously. Was he making arrangements to get him out of the picture so he could have Jethro all to himself? God he hoped not.

"As I was saying I made arrangements for us to head back to wherever it is you came from."

"How did you manage that?" Tony asked.

"I have my ways, now then as for my coffin we are bringing it with us."

"How the heck are we supposed to bring your coffin? Ow!" Tony said as Gibbs smacked him over the head.

Dracula couldn't help but smirk at that. "You will say its for a case or whatever the family of the dead marine has ordered this particular coffin to bury their deceased son in. We leave first thing tomorrow night. Now it's almost dawn now so I shall be heading to my coffin to sleep."

Dracula came over and gave Jethro a passionate kiss before going over and kissing Tony on the cheek. Tony gave a cheeky smile at Jethro, finally he'd have some alone time with Jethro.

"And no having sex with each other without me, or else!" Dracula said forcedly.

Tony reluctantly nodded as he gave a pout. If he disobeyed Dracula not only would he not get to be bitten like Jethro, but he was sure he'd rip his head off and put it on a spike or something. It was best to just behave if he wanted to live. But it was just not fair.

"Good morning." Dracula said to the both of them before leaving to his coffin.

"Hey don't pout Tony." Jethro said.

"Why should he govern when we make love Jethro?"

"Because you're eager to please like a puppy wanting approval from its master. Now come on we better get ourselves packed and ready to go for this evening." Jethro said.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Jethro got to packing so they could head out on their flight as soon as Dracula woke up. Tony was busy packing thinking of all the things that happened since they arrived in this country, what made Dracula so special? Yes, Jethro had said something about him being Jonathan or something, but that didn't add up everything.

"Hey Tony are you alright?" Jethro asked.

"Yea I'm fine Jethro just can't wait to get back home." Tony said with a grin.

"You really don't like Dracula do you Tony?" Jethro asked.

Tony let out a sigh. "I'll admit I am a little bit jealous…" Tony began before seeing the look Jethro gave him. "Alright I am extremely jealous! It's not fair Gibbs! I love you and this guy is trying to steal you away from me. I can't even have some "alone" time with you. There's no way I can compete with him for your affection."

"Hey you know I love you right?" Jethro said.

Tony nodded slowly. "Sometimes I wonder though. Maybe it would be better if I wasn't in the picture that way you and Dracula can be together. When we get back to the states it might be best if our relationship went back to that of coworkers…Ow!" Tony said as ran his hand at the back of his head where Gibbs smacked him.

"Don't talk like that Dinozzo! I love you, but I also love Dracula too. I don't love you any less, nor do I love Dracula more. I believe Dracula has a soft spot for you by the way."

Tony raised an eyebrow to that. Seriously how could Dracula have a soft spot for him? He loved Jonathan whom he believes is Jethro. How Jethro could find room in that heart for him, Dracula, Shannon and Kelly he wasn't sure, but it pulled his heartstrings to know he was there. He still wasn't sure how this relationship was going to work.

For instance, when they returned to the states where the heck would Dracula stay? No doubt with Jethro and that didn't sit well with Tony. His coffin would be placed down in the basement; where he'd be taking him in his coffin, against the boat, in the bedroom, all over the house. It wasn't fair he should be the one moving into Gibbs's house not Dracula. Then there's Dracula's reaction to the photos on the wall of Shannon and Kelly. Just how would he react to seeing pictures on the wall? Tony was capable of accepting them knowing how much apart his girls were to Jethro which made Gibbs happy that Tony was ok with that.

Tony walked passed Gibbs on his way to grab some things to pack away. He couldn't resist as Jethro was bent over putting things into his suitcase Tony swatted Gibbs's nice firm ass. Jethro stood up abruptly turning his head looking over at Tony who just gave off his famous Dinozzo grin.

"Tony…"

"What? I can't help myself you're irresistible."

"Well, I think we got everything packed and ready to go. I am not sure how getting Dracula to the states is going to work, but I'm sure we'll manage."

"Enough about that blood sucker! Come on let's go check out the town we need to buy some souvenirs for Abby you know how she is." Tony said as he wrapped an arm around Gibbs's waist and leading him out.

They spent the rest of the day in town looking for things to buy for the team as souvenirs. Mostly for Abby though, since she'd be really upset if they didn't get her anything. They've been enjoying each other's company when Gibbs noticed the sun starting to set.

"We better get going."

"Oh. Do we have to?!" Tony asked giving a pout.

"Yes, besides it would be nice to be back home"

"Yeah…but does the blood sucker really have to come? I mean really what did Jonathan see in him?"

"Tony he paid for our tickets back home."

"So we had full round tickets."

"They're first class tickets."

"What really? I still don't like him."

"Tony could you at least try to get along with him?"

"Fine for you Jethro I'll try to get along with the blood sucking varmint."

"Thank you and he's not a varmint he is a nice guy just a little misunderstood. You should get to know him maybe the two of you could become something I'd hate for my lovers fighting over me in such a way. No matter how I may enjoy it, it makes me feel young…"

"Jethro to be honest this whole arrangement is completely weird even for me. I've had threesomes before they're hot but they don't work unless it's a no strings attached thing. Jethro, I just can't be a third wheel I've been a third wheel my whole life, so when we get back home I think it's best if we stop seeing each other in a romantic way and just be coworkers again."

"You're joking."

"No Jethro I'm not. I think it's for the best that way you can have Dracula all to yourself and I'll be out of the picture and out of your way." Tony said.

Jethro couldn't believe what he just heard. Tony was breaking up with him; Dinozzo his eager little puppy who was always trying to do everything in his power to please his boss was dumping him. Tony, who he had recently had sex with granted Dracula was involved there… Tony whom he had believed was a part of him. No this was just some crazed nightmare yea that was what it was. Jethro pinched himself wanting to wake up. However, when he did pinch himself he was still standing on the street as he watched Tony walking off back to the castle.

Dracula arose from his coffin tonight he'd be leaving this place with his Jonathan as it should be.

Dracula couldn't wait. When he went to greet his Jonathan he noticed the sad depressed look on his face. "What is the matter my Jonathan?"

"Tony broke up with me! I don't know what to do he said this whole arrangement was just too weird for him and so he ended it. Once we return to D.C. we'll be back to just coworkers."

"I shall have a word with him later if it helps." Dracula suggested.

"I doubt it Tony as he put it doesn't want to be a third wheel."

Dracula raised an eyebrow Tony was no such thing there was something about that man that intrigued him much in the same manner as when he first met Jonathan. He had a dazzling smile, a strong muscular neck filled with blood if only he didn't eat so much garlic he could feed on him for days. Then there was that sexy round ass off his and finally that hurt puppy look the man mastered.

"Jonathan…can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you think I could take this Tony fellow as well as you for a lover?"

"I don't think Tony would go for that Dracula."

"Are you sure he wouldn't be? Or would it just make you insanely jealous."

"Hey you guys hurry up or we are going to miss our flight." Tony said interrupting their conversation.

"Yes let us be off." Dracula said.

"What on earth you can't bring a coffin onto a plane!" the security guard said when they arrived at the airport.

"We are federal agents. This coffin was purchased specifically to the family of one of the decease marines to bury their child in." Jethro replied as he handed over the paperwork to the security guard.

The security guard glanced through the paperwork before glancing over at the tall mysterious man behind the agent. He felt strange as he handed the paperwork back and allowed them to board the plane with the coffin placed in the cargo where the entire luggage was kept.


End file.
